


Trust

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye & Reader Stories [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Hypnotism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: “Such a pretty flame isn’t it?” His voice had dropped into a whisper. “Focus on it. Focus on the warmth. Feel it gently flow through your veins.”





	Trust

It started off innocently.

One of your friends decided to introduce you to Marvin when they found out about your avid interest in the field of magic. When you and the enchantingly handsome magician met, you two hit it off greatly. On one of your casual hang outs at your favorite cafe, you offhandedly mentioned that you wanted to learn about magic and he jumped on it eagerly and offered to teach you.

“Ah! I don’t want to take even more of your break time, Marv!” You waved your hands, flustered at the man’s offer. “It’s already rare that you get some time off preparing for your shows, you don’t have to waste it even more on teaching a complete beginner like me!”

“What utter nonsense are you spouting, sweetheart?” He leaned closer, purple eyes glowing with both amusement and exasperation at how you kept putting yourself down in his presence. “Of course I’d like to spend more time with you! Besides… I think it would be pretty interesting to teach such a sweet little thing like you~”

Despite spending so much time with Marvin and constantly having to deal with his flirty nature, every single time he looked over to you with half-lidded eyes and a small curl to his smile and purred out a flirty line in that smooth, silky voice of his, you can’t help but be flustered. You could already feel your face heating up and your words coming out on a stutter.

The sly man took advantage of your weakened guard to finalize his ‘offer’ not so subtly telling you that you had no choice at all but to become his new student. He reached a hand over and brushed his fingers against your cheek and gave you a smile to sweeten you up and the pretty sight left you completely speechless. He chuckled and then fully leaned his upper body over to press a kiss on your cheek before whispering that he’ll see you later on in your ear.

He paid for the bill while you were still in your blank stupor and stood up from his seat across you to get ready to leave. As he passed by your seat, he dropped a hand on your head and petted you with a cheery goodbye before he was gone in a flash of light.

That was how you got yourself a teacher.

_ And it was also the start of your downfall. _

His next break and your first lesson was today and the two of you were sitting close together—he sat behind you, an act that wasn’t odd considering you two normally snuggled close to each other every time you were both having movie nights in either yours or his apartment— in Marvin’s living room couch. He told you that the first thing that you would learn was to concentrate and to feel out your own magic.

“But that’s hard to do for beginners,” Marvin continued on with the lecturing, “so to guide you, we’ll do this.”

He grabbed both of your hands and held them in front of you, palms up, and you feel a pleasant warmth emanating from his hands before a purple wispy ball of flame came to life above your hands. It pulsed to the beat of your heart and you can’t help but be soothed by it.

“Such a pretty flame isn’t it?” His voice had dropped into a whisper. “Focus on it. Focus on the warmth. Feel it gently flow through your veins.”

His silky voice wrapped around you and you held on to his words, letting it sink deep into your mind even as your eyes were glued onto the dancing flame that seemed to form into a spiral. Your eyelids were growing heavy and your mind numb while his words bounced around your head.

“That’s it. Don’t think about anything else but this pretty flame and me. Empty your mind of everything except for my words.” His hot breath brushed your ear while he continued in that soothing whisper. “How does it feel sweetheart?”

You were warm both on the inside and outside. It was harder than usual to get a tight hold on your own thoughts, words flitting out of your hands just as your metaphorical fingers brushed its tips against them. The warmth converged both on your head and your chest, leaving an odd mix of tension and emptiness in it.

The world around you seemed more dull than usual and yet you were hyper aware of his own presence behind you and around you. His body curled around yours and you could feel his beard tickling the back of your neck with how close he was leaning over you. He rubbed small circles on the back of your hand.

Something itched at the back of your mind. Yet for the life of it, you can’t ever reach it.

“I feel… so weird…” You managed to slur out, the words dripping out of your lips like heavy tar.

Why do you…?

“Shh…  _ Relax _ ,” he cooed into your ears, the warmth draping itself over you like a weighted blanket. “ _ There is nothing wrong. Trust me, just focus on the pretty fire and my words, and  _ ** _let go_ ** _ .” _

At the last two words, spoken with the firmness of an order, your eyes slipped close and the last thing you remembered was the dancing flame, your body slumping over like a puppet whose strings were cut into Marvin’s waiting arms, and a soft, oddly dark chuckle from your host.

“Have a nice sleep,  _ my sweet little star~” _

…

He ran his fingers through your hair, purple eyes glowing with his magic as he allowed the flame to sink into your mind. Marvin smiled when a soft sigh slipped out of your lips in your dropped state. You were curled up on his lap, nuzzling the front of his shirt while he petted your head.

It had been by complete chance that he saw you when you met up with one of his contracted prey. They begged him to spare you, to leave you alone but it was already far too late. He was already drawn to the sparkle in your eyes, and the adorable curl of your smile. Such a ray of sunshine…

_ He must have you for himself. _

He ordered your friend to introduce you to him. It was just his luck that your friend found a connection between you two regarding your interest in magic and learning it. He found everything about you absolutely adorable: the sincere awe brightening your eyes when he talked about his shows and whenever he showed you a little trick, the way you stammered every time he inserted a flirty tune to his voice, the stubborn set on your jaw whenever the two of you disagreed on something, and just… you shine  **so ** brightly.

He dragged you closer to him, spending most of his breaks getting to know you and drawing you close with his charm. He took you out on little hangouts (or dates, even if you weren’t aware they were one) until you invited him over to your place to spend more time together. Then he also invited you to his own little private space and grew your trust until you two were so close that so many people around you mistook the both of you for dating.

But it wasn’t enough. He had to have more. He wanted to own every bit of you. He wanted to make you fully and wholly  _ his _ .

He stroked a finger down your cheek. It was so easy to slip into your mind now that he has your trust. You never even questioned him or his method of teaching. It would only take a few more sessions of the same events to plant more of his own strings into your mind until you would think of nothing but him anymore.

Soon, he’ll have your bright light chained to his side. With his fondness for shining and pretty things, was it really such a surprise that he would make sure he’ll never lose sight of you?


End file.
